1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems and techniques that allow a user on one telecommunications device to access another telecommunications device.
2. Background
Recent advances in technology has drastically increased the commercialization of consumer telecommunication devices. Today, most consumers of telecommunication products own, in addition to a mobile telephone, a plethora of Internet devices. These Internet devices may include, by way of example, a personal and laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a telephony device, a game console, a digital camera, and media devices, just to name a few. As consumers begin to rely more and more on these telecommunication devices to support their daily activities, it becomes increasingly more important to provide users with a simple, convenient and efficient means to access these devices.
Currently, a new generation of mobile telephones exist that provide Internet access. A user simply launches a program that connects the mobile telephone to the Internet and then enters the Internet protocol (IP) address of the Internet device that the user seeks to access. This approach, however, is not limited to mobile telephones. A user on an Internet device, such as a computer, may access any one of his Internet devices using the same approach. In theory, this approach works well. However, as the number of Internet devices that a user needs to access expands, it becomes increasingly more difficult for a user to remember the IP address for each device. Moreover, many Internet devices do not have a permanent IP address, but rather a dynamic IP address that changes with each new Internet session. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more efficient methodology for accessing the various Internet devices of a user.